Deadfoot/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Hopkit |apprentice=Deadpaw |warrior=Deadfoot |deputy=Deadfoot |starclan resident=Deadfoot |mother=Meadowslip |father=Hickorynose |brother=Pigeonpaw |sister=Sorrelpaw |mate=Ashfoot |sons=Crowfeather, Eaglekit |children=Hillkit, Downkit |mentor=Tallstar |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Mudclaw |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''The Prophecies Begin, The Heart of a Warrior, Novellas |deadbooks=''Midnight, ''Secrets of the Clans}} Deadfoot is a black tom with a twisted paw. Deadfoot was a deputy of WindClan under Tallstar's leadership in the forest territories. He was born to Meadowslip and Hickorynose, along with Pigeonkit and Sorrelkit, and named Hopkit for his twisted paw. He was apprenticed to Tailltail and given the name Deadpaw to acknowledge his disability. He became a warrior with the name Deadfoot, and later served as Tallstar's deputy. He and Ashfoot became mates and had a son named Eaglekit, and Deadfoot helped to lead his Clan when Brokenstar drove them away. Upon returning to their territory, Deadfoot retained his respect for Fireheart until his visits became frequent. He went on to father a second litter consisting of Crowfeather, Hillkit, and Downkit, but died soon after. Deadfoot joined the ranks of StarClan, and chose his son, Crowpaw, to go on the journey to the sun-drown place. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Deadfoot is the WindClan deputy, and he and Ashfoot have a son, Eaglekit. His Clan is driven out of their territory by Brokenstar's tyranny. He and Tallstar lead their Clan to a temporary sanctuary until Fireheart and Graystripe bring them home. Deadfoot is hesitant about the ThunderClan warriors, but soon learns to trust them. He and a few other warriors escort them back to their territory and briefly fight with RiverClan. Deadfoot allows the two to pass through WindClan territory frequently, but after WindClan learns that ThunderClan was harboring Brokentail, he angrily questions their frequently travels. He becomes gravely injured when TigerClan attacks WindClan's camp. The New Prophecy :Sometime between the two arcs, Deadfoot had died and Mudclaw had succeeded him as deputy. Ashfoot has also given birth to their second litter, Crowkit, Downkit, and Hillkit, but only Crowkit survives to become an apprentice. In StarClan, Deadfoot chooses his surviving son to represent WindClan on a journey to the sun-drown-place. A few of the other cats are doubtful due to Crowpaw's age, but Deadfoot defends his choice. Super Editions :In 'Tallstar's Revenge, Hopkit is born to Hickorynose and Meadowslip alongside his littermates, Pigeonkit and Sorrelkit. Despite being born with a twisted paw, he moves agilely and nimbly. He asks Talltail to help him practice an attack crouch, and the older warrior encourages him to compensate for his disability. However, as his sixth moon approaches, Hopkit wonders if Heatherstar would make him a warrior. Talltail requests to mentor him, and at his apprentice ceremony, Heatherstar renames him Deadpaw. Meadowslip is outraged, but Deadpaw cheerfully takes his new name with stride. Detailed description :'''Deadfoot is a small, lean black tom with an unusable, twisted left paw. Trivia Author statements *Vicky says she thinks Deadfoot died in the battle with BloodClan,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook in spite of the fact that he appears in The Heart of a Warrior. As well as Crowfeather mentioning that his father was always busy as deputy when he was a kit. Mistakes *In The Heart of a Warrior, he is shown with with a lighter face. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more''}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages